Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Tail of Three
by sonic49531
Summary: Three Pokemon join together to fight for three different causes. To save one's father, to escape society, and to heal one's brother. Will they reach these goals? Or be captured by Pokemon trainers and forced to kill each other against their will? Find out as the story continues. I update whenever the heck I feel like it!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Darkness

**Me: Hey guys! This is my second story check out my first and I hope you enjoy! As always I do not own Pokemon in anyway shape or form! **

"Dad! Daaaad!" screams a flustered Oshawott crying out in a crowded area.

"Son?! Sooooon!" roars a mighty Samurott trapped in a cage laced in barbed wire and electric fencing.

"Calm down you little snot." exclaims a raven haired kid as he kicks down the poor Oshawott. "We don't need weak little snots like you..."

"That's unless he has the right IVs and Nature. Check the pokedex." commands a shadier looking man in a full leather jumpsuit. "See? He has a perfect Nature and perfect IVs for an Oshawott his standards."

"Should I grab him?" asks the raven haired child. "I mean, I'm only doing this for some extra cash so..."

"Affirmative." confirms the man in leather. "He will sell for a pretty fair amount of money. That'll let you get some more "rare candies" for your addiction Mr. "Pokemon Master"

**Meanwhile...**

"Moooom... please." begs a Zorua while being groomed by her large in stature mother.

"You are not going to the dance looking like that!" exclaims her overly attached mother.

"Please... Everyone'll make fun of me." begs the Zorua pleading for her mother to stop grooming her.

"Sticks and Stones hon." responds the mother shrugging her daughter's statement off.

"Sigh..." responds Zorua, giving up on trying to convince her mom.

**Meanwhile...**

"So will he be alright doctor Audino?" asks a concerned Tepig with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Only time will tell buddy." responds the doctor shaking his head slowly back and forth. "Say, if you go get me some Pecha berries it might speed up the healing process."

" I can do it!" responds Tepig triumphantly as he sprints down the corridors of the hospital. "I will save him!"

Tepig sprinted out of the hallway and out of Wydale village where he entered a forest forbidden to all, when suddenly he ran smack dab into another Pokemon. They both fall to the ground and get mild headaches.

"Wa- What?" stutters Tepig as he strokes his head painfully trying to stand up. "Who are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Harvest Goddess's Tree

"Shhh, shhhh." Gestures the pokemon who suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere. "Come this way if you want to see the light of freedom."

"I don't understa-" squeaks Tepig as the pokemon suddenly tugs on his ear in the direction opposite of Wydale. "Let go of me!"

"You don't understand do you?" whispers the mysterious stranger as tears roll down their face at a rather quick rate. "This is no laughing joke."

"Where are you taking me?" squeals Tepig. "I need to know where your taking me-"

Tepig and the stranger go through many twists and turns before they reach their goal, The Tree of the Goddess's Harvest.

"OK, we're safe, only Pokemon can enter these fields due to the most beautiful princess of them all." starts the stranger who seems alot less menacing in the light of the tree. "Princess Mew..."

"I don't know what we are , or who we're running from but who are you?" says Tepig panting as if he has run out of air.

"My name is Oshawott." greets Oshawott as Tepig is surprised to have found a pokemon of the same native region as him. "Nice to meet you, Tepig."

"By the way, have you got any pecha berries on you or have you a a bushel?" questions Tepig. "My brother... He's sick."

"Follow me." says Oshawott as he signals to a semi-large gap in the tree's bark. "She's here... Mew..."

"Mew? Who's that?" Tepig asks as he scrambles to follow Oshawott who took of faster than a Ninjask with agility. "Please who is she?"

"She's the Princess of the underground village, me and my dad used to visit her..." starts Oshawott blushing as he continues. "She's about my age and she is the prettiest, smartest, and most regal girl I have ever seen."

"Sounds like you have a crush on her." snickers Tepig as he nudges Oshawott's arm with his nose. "I bet you want to kiss her don't you."

Oshawott comes to a complete halt as if he had just been paralyzed by a Raichu's electric cheeks. Oshawott back hands Tepig across his face so hard causing him to fall to the ground writhing in pain.

"Don't get on my bad side." starts Oshawott as he begins walking again. "I'm taking you to a secret place full of lush berries of all variety, be respectful."

Tepig mumbles something that Oshawott decides not to listen to because he was fed up with Tepig's bullshi-, I mean Bs- err, nonsense!

"We're here..." states Oshawott as he knocks on the tree's trunk.

Someone underneath the grate Oshawott is standing on examines his feet and then mutters "Welcome back sir, is the other your friend?"

"He's more of an acquaintance, let him in." states Oshawott as the tree's bark infront of them disappears. "He's just looking for some berries."


End file.
